Prehistoric Park: Series 3
by InGenworker
Summary: The Park is complete, but that was only the start! Join us as the Park staff deal with the unusual demands of looking after so many previously extinct creatures.


**There was something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time had left behind.**

**But we are able to bring them back. So that extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**Over the past five years we have gone a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven, plunged into pre-history, and rescued creatures that were on the brink of extinction; his plan was to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, on Prehistoric Park, A Mysterious Illness threatens the Park's Ornithomimus population, and everybody is forced to take shelter as a Hurricane hits the Park. **

**Welcome, to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome, to Prehistoric Park!**

"Hello there." The Man greeted. This Man was sat at the desk of an overflowing and messy office; Books, Bones and scrap Paper lay scattered everywhere. "My Name is Nigel Marven. And this place, Prehistoric Park. Now, for those of you who have followed us since that revolutionary day on 22nd of July, five years ago, this name may mean much to you, but for those of you who didn't, allow me to fill you in."

Suddenly, a small creature swopped down from the rafters and landed on Nigel's desk. The animal was about a foot and a half long, the size of a small peacock. It was body was black with small white splodges. It had a Lizards head and a longish snout, but it stood on strong hind legs, balanced by a long white feathery tail. It cocked its head to one side and gave Nigel a light chirp.

"_Microraptor Gui," _Nigel said, stroking the animals head with his finger. "A small predator from the early Cretaceous. You see, Prehistoric Park gets its name from the very creature's it exhibits. Prehistoric ones. Creatures from a distant past, alive in the modern day. It's sounds impossible I know, hell, If somebody told me that this is where I would be in five years, I would probably report them to the police! And yet, here I am; Prehistoric Park, the Eighth wonder of the World."

"Over the past five years, I've travelled to dozens of different periods in Time, and rescued a total of twenty eight species from extinction, ranging from the terrifying Tyrannosaurus Rex to harmless Quagga. And all of them have been contained here, at Prehistoric Park. The last time you saw us, we had just had the _Gem Adamant Village Incident _in which a resident of Prehistoric Park, _Baryonyx Walkeri_ escaped the Park and went on a rampage through Gem Adamant Village. Eventually, an Apache Helicopter was sent out the deal with it, and it was safely returned to the Park with no casualties. Got us in a spot of trouble that did, the Ministry of Defence wanted to shut us down, said these creatures where just too dangerous. Luckily, the Apache Pilot vouched for us, got us off scot-free he did. Well, to thank him, we offered him any amount of money he wanted, and instead he asked for a job as the Park's Head of Security. Well, naturally, we where more than happy accept him as one of our own. And now he works here at the Park, I'm sure you will have the chance to meet him later." Nigel said.

"And now, well Prehistoric Park is back! We are back for another full Series! But, there is a down side to this. The Park is now full, even if I tired, we couldn't fit anymore Species into the Park. Shame really, I always really, really wanted to capture a breeding flock of Dodo's. So, instead, this Series will follow the Prehistoric Park Staff around the Park as they do their daily routines'. I promise you one thing though; this Series will be anything but boring." Nigel smiled.

The little Microraptor sniffed at Nigel, and then rubbed its head against the palm of his hand.

"Well, what are you still doing here! I believe Bob has something he wants' to show you!" Nigel smiled.

* * *

><p>"O'right, now I'm presumin' Nigel's got all tha' welcome back stuff ou' of the way, 'cause I want ta show ye somethin'." An elderly Man said cheerfully. The Man was making his way down a narrow path that wound down a hill. The Air around him was in a thick fog, and the light drizzly of a waterfall could be heard in the distance. The Man moved down the hill with a slight bounce in his step, eager to reach the bottom.<p>

"Yer gonna hav to excuse the fog, this area of the Park 'as a few Volcanic springs in it, yer know, to keep the ground warm." The man said.

"Now, erm, in case yer new to Pre'istoric Park, I'm Bob Arthur, the Park's 'ead Keeper. It's my job to keep all the beasties 'ealthy and undercontrol. Unfortunately, I'm also who has to 'elp cleaning up all the animal, erm, business. I'll tell you what though, ever since Nigel stopped bringing stuff back to the Park, my Job 'as become a considerably lot easier. No more chasin' after those bleedin' Titanosaurs. Oh, speak of the Devil." Bob said, coming to a halt.

The Camera turned to show that Bob had stopped just before a tree line. Colourful tree's stretched out for as far as you could see, apart from one. There was one single tree that had no leaves on it at all, just a slightly yellow and green coloured trunk. Then the trunk moved, and it twisted around to meet its new arrivals. It was then when it became clear; this wasn't a trunk, but a leg. A long curving neck of an enormous creature moved out of the canopy and came down to investigate the camera. Its head was large and elephant like, but covered in light green spots. The creature stared at the camera a moment longer, before making a low trumpeting sound, rather like an elephants, and returned to eating its way through the canopy.

"Dear me, forgot they haven't seen a camera in a while. _Titanosaurs_ they are, well actually now, we know ther' called _Borealosaurus_, but it just isn't the same. Anyway these lot aren't even fully grown, the second generation they are. Yar' remember a year back or so, the Titanosaurs laid ther' egg's in the Park and then went and knocked down the Park wall. Caused us some trouble that did. Yes well, it turns out, our plan worked! You see, Nigel had this theory that when these guys were still little, if they were put into their parents old Paddock, Titanosaur Treetops, that they would grow up thinkin' that this was their 'ome, and that they couldn't leave even if they tired. And so far, it's workin! Even though these lot aren't let fully grown, all we need is one brave one the escape and the 'ole plan is ruined." Bob smiled, crossing his arms.

"Yar know, now that these lot 'ave stopped causin trouble, they are actually pretty nice. Of course, tha' only applies to this lot, thar' parents are still running a mock around the Park. One stuck its 'ead through my window a few nights back whilst I was having' a bath. Scared me out of my skin it did, I'm still shaking now." Bob said.

Bob paused as two more Titanosaur's raised their heads above the canopy and glanced briefly at him and the camera, before disappearing back into the trees.

Suddenly the sound of tires screeching over stones came from behind the camera. Both Bob and the camera turned uphill, ready to greet their visitors. After a moment or too, a dark haired woman made her way through the fog, carrying an animal in her arms. As the woman got nearer, the animal took shape. It was at least a foot long, with yellow and black strips. The Animal would appear to be a baby tiger, if it wasn't for its long dog-like ears.

"'Ello Suzanne. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Bob asked the approaching Woman.

"Hello Bob, I'm just bringing Graham here to meet the Camera." Suzanne said, stopping before the Camera. The dog-like creature struggled in her arms, pushing its head back, attempting to lick her face. "This is Graham. He's a two month old Thylacine. He's also the son of Benjamin, who if you saw the last Series will know is the leader of Prehistoric Park's pack of Thylacine's."

"Very good, do yer mind if I?" Bob asked, opening his arms.

"Yeah, sure." Suzanne said, passing the struggling Marsupial over to Bob.

"Ello thar'." Bob said, scratching the animal behind its ear. The Thylacine let out a whimper and snuggled it's snout in between Bob's arm and chest. Bob began to stroke the animal's yellow and black fur. "There's a good boy."

"Now erm, Suzanne, you don't happen to know where Nigel is do yer?" Bob asked.

"He's still in his Bungalow, he's about to introduce Luke to the Camera." Suzanne smiled.

"Dinosaur Luke or person Luke?"

"Person Luke."

"Ah good. I like that boy I do, reminds me of my son. Curtis Arthur. Great Lad he is, great lad, off working at the Australia Zoo he is. Comes back and visits me an' Penny during the winter. Although, I suppose he's never really been the same since his Mom died." Bob trailed off.

Suzanne frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry Bob." She said.

"Oh nar, don't be. It's done now, no bringing her back." Bob shrugged her off. "Anyway, 'ow them Ornithomimus doin?"

"Not too good I'm afraid. Another one collapsed this morning; we have it in the vet surgery now. Luckily whatever they have doesn't seem to be spreading to any other species, so we have put the infected ones in with Theo until we find out what's wrong with them." Suzanne said. "Hopefully we can find a cure before things get _too_ bad."

As Suzanne finished her sentence, an enormous head broke through the tree line and began investigating the small animal hidden in Bob's arms. The great beast nudge the smaller animals back with the tip of its snout. The Thylacine awoke with a jolt and lifted its head up to meet its intruder. The creature let out a pathetic warning bark, one which was taken seriously by the Titanosaur, who quickly retreated back into the Tree line. The Thylacine pushed its head back into Bobs arm and resumed its sleep.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Park, Nigel meets an old friend.**

Nigel was sat in what looked like a Hotel Suite. He sat upon a green jungle-print armchair, one that matched its three brothers that were also in the room. He had its feet resting on a glass coffee table, which was also homed to a half-full cup of coffee and a Dinosaur monthly magazine. There was a television set in the corner of the room, with a card on top that read:

Channel 2: The Bug House

Channel 3: Triceratops Creek

Channel 4: Miragaia Forest

Channel 5: The Aviary

Channel 6: Hill

Channel 7: Elasmotherium Grasslands

Channel 8: Baryonyx Prison

On ones side of the room though, the wall, wasn't a concrete wall, but a cage wall. On the other side of the wall, there was a Series of very smaller waterfalls and even smaller rocky pools. Around that, the background was alive. Plants grew, moved, twisted and turned, fighting for the sun which reached through the cage bars. Some of the plants look dangerous, discouraging any hungry animals with black thorns, scary looking petals, or even being too big to eat. One plant was very noticeable within this overgrown jungle, _Prostanthera cuneata_, a plant that has famously been extinct for over a hundred years. This plant, like many others inside this cage, twisted and turned, grasping for sun light.

Suddenly, out of the undergrowth crawled a feathery animal. Nigel noticed this too, and smiled at the creature. The Black and white Microraptor opened its wings and dived, soaring across its paddock, disappearing back into the undergrowth.

"Originally, we didn't think they liked their cage all overgrown. But then, Ben, who's in charge of keeping the plant life in here undercontrol, went on Holiday and forgot the ask somebody to take over his duties. Well, he got back and that had happened. At first I was angry at him, but then when I saw how much the Microraptor's where enjoying playing in the undergrowth, we decided to keep it that way." Nigel said, pointing at the cage wall. "Since then, whenever I have any spare time, I come and watch these guys play."

Behind the camera, a ball rang as somebody entered Nigel's Bungalow. "_Nigel_!" A Friendly voice said from behind the camera.

"Luke! It's good to see you again mate!" Nigel stood up, offering his hand.

A brown haired man entered the view of the camera. He stood the same size as Nigel, wore black sun glasses and a full Prehistoric Park uniform.

"Sorry I'm late, the ******* kept me." Luke said sitting on one of the green arm chairs.

"I'm sorry Luke, but while we are on camera could you try and keep the cursing down?" Nigel asked, also sitting down.

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that." Luke said into the camera.

"So Luke, Obviously I already know, but why don't you tell the Camera a bit about yourself?" Nigel asked, gesturing towards the camera.

"Oh yeah sure," Luke said, putting his feet up and sitting back into the chair "My names Luke Anderson, and I was the Apache Pilot in the last Episode of Prehistoric Park, Series 2. After me and Nigel got the Dino back to the Park, I also stood trail as a witness for the court case of the Gem Adamant Village Incident, and due to my past record I also managed to get these guys off. And then, to make sure nothing like this happens again, I also took the Job as the Head of Security at the Park."

"And Luke is the owner of the only firearm in Prehistoric Park." Nigel frowned.

"Yes I am, and that's only because you refuse to use anything that could harm the animals." Luke said.

"In the Park we don't want to hurt anything, Tranq's work just fine." Nigel said.

"Oh yeah, I remember the time the tranq's stopped that Baryonyx escaping the Park." Luke said sarcastically.

"Let's move on." Nigel said.

"Right, well, I've just been back into contact with the Military base in the Village. And we have got what looks like a reasonably large Hurricane heading this way." Luke said. "With the speed the wind is head at now, it's going to reach us in a few hours, and that's providing the Wind stays the same."

"When you say reasonably large?" Nigel asked.

"When I say reasonably large I mean something bigger than God." Luke said.

"Ah, and when you say a few hours?"

"When I say a few hours I mean five of them."

"Right." Nigel paused. Nigel sat forward and put his face in his hands.

After a few moments he spoke up again.

"Okay, I have a plan. Me, you, Jim, Bill and Ben will go around the Park, securing the fences and stopping anything from braking down. Let's try and not let the rest of the staff know what's going to happen until the first drop falls. At the actually time of the storm, we will all meet up in the cafeteria." Nigel said.

"Good Plan." Luke nodded.

**With the danger of an impending Storm, Nigel is fast hoping into action, which is more than what can be said for some of the Park staff.**

"Jesus, Suzanne was right wasn't she?" Bob asked himself.

Bob was crouched on his knees deep inside a colourful piece of undergrowth. He had one hand on the ground supporting his weight, and the other holding a pair of binoculars up to his face. Using the binoculars he peered though the branches of the plant and out into the wilderness. Bob lowered the binoculars and turned to the Camera.

"The Ornithomimus flock. Got some disease of some sorts, one tha' making them lose weight. Suzanne reckons it's some sort of Tapeworm, not me though, Tapeworms don't endanger the life of the 'ost." Bob said.

"If you take a look, erm, 'ang on let me move." Bob said, moving further into the undergrowth. He raised his hand and pointed into the distance. "Thar, can you see her? Scrawny little thing isn't she? She's just wasting away to nothin'."

The Camera zoomed in through the undergrowth to show a large Confer Tree. In the dappled shadow of the tree stood a motionless light blue animal, about the size of an Emu. It looked very much like a featherless bird, its body balanced out by a long drooping tail. The Animal stood motionless in the shadow of the Tree, even if it wanted to, it looked doubtful that the creature could move too far. The big white bones of the creature's chest and legs where clearly visible through its light blue skin. To put it short, it looked starving.

"Now erm, we've been doin' a series of tests on 'er, and 'er whole system is wrong." Bob said. "We are 'ere now to over watch Bill and Ben as they try to get 'er down. Once she's down, they gonna take a bit of 'er blood in for more testin'. Oh, speak of the devil. Seems like I'm sayin' that a lot today."

As if on cue, the Ornithomimus let out a terrifying screech and fell on its side, revealing a big red tranq's implanted in the animal's leg. Following the creatures sudden fall, two red haired men stepped out from behind the Conifer Tree and bent down to inspect the animal. The first of the red heads pulled the dart out of the animal's body, whilst the second sat down beside the creatures head and pulled out a sock. In one swift motion, the red head pulled the sock over the Dinosaurs head and it fell silent.

"Well, that's 'em, best go make sure they do it right." Bob said, pushing himself to his feet.

"Okay, she's down but she still might struggle. I'm holding her neck down; I need you to get her legs mate." Ben said, grasping the creature's neck lightly.

"Got it." Bill said, tucking the dart into his jacket pocket. Bill sat down in the grass and gently grabbed the ankles of the dinosaur and held them against the ground.

"Okay that's good. I'm going to get her with it now, so she might jump." Ben said. He pulled one hand off the animal's neck and shoved it into his Pocket, where after a moment he pulled out a small syringe. While applying pressure to the animal's neck, he slowly pushed the needle into the creature's neck. The second the needle penetrated the skin, the animal let out a sudden jolt of movement but was held against the floor by the red-haired Prehistoric Park employees.

"This is Lucy; we're testing her for red blood cells. If there's more than the last time we tested her, it means she's recovering. If there's less, it means she's going downhill, which erm, could lead to, _very _bad things." Ben said, slowly pulling the plunger. Slowly and surely, dark red liquid began to fill the syringe. Once the syringe was full, Ben retracted the needle from the beast's body, which earn him another failed jolt of movement. Once the animal had settled down again, Ben pulled the syringe up for inspection.

"That doesn't look good." Bill said.

"It's terrible." Ben said. "We really need to find a cure to this or we might have to face the fact that we may lose her."

"Ello you two. Ow's she lookin?" Bob asked, entering the camera's view.

"No, it's gotten worse. We might lose her." Ben sighed, stroking the creature's neck.

"Well, can't you do a blood transfusion from another member of the flock?" Bob asked, sitting down in the grass beside the fallen dinosaur.

"We could, but there's no guarantee that could work. The one we pick may also be developing the Illness." Bill said.

"We should probably explain a bit more of what's going on now." Bob said. "This is Lucy, she along with, Shadow and Lee 'ave this, mysterious Illness. We call it mysterious, 'cause we have no idea where it came from. It could have come through the Portal with Nigel on 'is last adventure for all we know. There's one advantage though, whatever this Illness is, it's stayin' in the Ornithomimus Population. So, to prevent spreading we 'ave separated Lucy, Shadow and Lee put them in Triceratops Creek with Theo. Triceratops is the only species that was 'round at the exact same time as the Ornithomimus, so any interaction between the two shouldn't be treated as anything new for them both. Now Theo's off there somewhere so 'e shouldn't be bothering us." Bob gestured off into the distance.

"And now, even before we actually have this sampled, we can already see that it's just not right. It's too gooey." Ben said, holding the syringe up to the camera. He words where true, as the liquid inside the container looked more like red egg whites than blood.

"So as you can guess, identifying the problem is the highest possible priority." Bill said.

**And while Bob has his hands full with the ill Ornithomimus, that leaves Nigel and Suzanne to deal with the Park's Terror Bird**

"That's it now, stop being silly." Suzanne said.

Before her stood a tall animal. The animals head alone was at least two feet long, starting with a pointing snout, leading all the way back to the hole of the auditory meats which served as an ear. Its skin was covered in thick black and grey feathers, basically the same texture of an Emu's, or maybe an Ostrich's, rough and mated. A large yellowish marking trailed its way down the beast's neck, coming to a halt at the tip of the creature's chest. The two large black eyes of the beast carefully watched Suzanne, Nigel and the camera.

A single forelimb raised its way into the view of the camera and began scratching the beasts chin. After a moment of hesitation, the beast closed its eyes and began to purr, all traces of its serious appearance disappearing as it did so. Suzanne smiled, and Nigel even let out a little laugh at this reaction. The beast had the body of a monster, and the attitude of a Kitten.

"This is the Park's Terror Bird. Rocky his name is, he's the one that was causing Bob the trouble in the first Series. Kept digging under the fence he was. Well, over the year we have been off air, we've hand tamed him now; he doesn't look like it, but he's a big softy. It wasn't easy though, most raptors are normally hand tamed from birth, nearly took Sarah's hand off he did." Suzanne said.

"And now we have reached a problem." Nigel said, stepping into view beside the Terror Bird. "You see, it's only now that we have found out how territorial Terror Birds can get. One of the many disadvantages with having animals that where alive millions of years ago in the present day, we have no idea how they should act, all we can go off is what they leave behind in the fossil record."

"Yeah, what we have learned from him is that in the wild, one pair of Terror Birds would take claim to a whole area of grassland, which he has done to this area." Suzanne said, gesturing to the background behind the great bird. The climate behind the Prehistoric Park staff was mostly flat terrain, with low clumps of colourful cactus, juniper, and the occasional scraggly Joshua tree. In the distance, the outline of a fence was barely visible in the dessert dust.

"Yes, I know, he's starting to get competition for this area, and not from what you would expect. Wedge-tailed Eagles have been," Nigel laughed. "Wedge-tailed Eagles have been fl-flying over the Park and letting out this high pitched whistling call, which is like a challenge. And Prehistoric Park's birds are all getting incredible agitated by this, especially this bloke. Because whenever an Eagle fly's over challenging him, he can't get up to accept the challenge. Every time one of the wild eagles declares this area as its territory, as nothing has challenged him about it, one of us have to come in and calm this guy down."

"You see, bird watching used to be a hobby of mine, in fact I had loads of them when I was younger, so I've seen this before with birds in captivity. All birds, when a challenge goes out, instinctively react, even when they aren't the same species." Nigel said. Nigel raised his hand and gracefully stroked the erect feathers onto of the creatures head.

"Well, he seems to have claimed down now, I'm going over to the Cafeteria, need a lift?" Suzanne asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm going to make my own way back, I still need to pick up Sui from my Bungalow." Nigel thanked.

"If you're sure, I'll see you later. And I will see you later too won't I?" Suzanne asked, brushing down the Terror Birds neck feathers.

"Okay, see you late Suzanne." Nigel smiled as his girlfriend disappeared off the screen.

Nigel sighed. "I love that woman."

"Now!" Nigel clapped his hands together. "We have some business to do. I lied about picking up Sui, what where are here to do it make sure this Paddock can survive the Hurricane."

Suddenly the Terror Bird let out a bark, which caused Nigel to jump ever so slightly. The creature lowered its head and sniffed at Nigel's hair, blowing it as it did. The Terror Bird let out another snarled and turned, walking back into the Sand Dunes. Within a few moments, the bird had disappeared into the dust.

"Well, let's get going." Nigel said, setting off into a steady pace, the camera following him as he did so. "Luke is off doing the same thing now in Thylacine Territory. We are going to the Paddocks that will need the most assistants first. You see, this sand is causing trouble again. I already explained this in the first episode; Prehistoric Park is in a bowl formation, to prevent escapees. This also means that during storms it's easier to flood. And, we fear that this is exactly what will happen. But, our biggest fear is that once this Paddock does flood, the Terror Bird will get stuck in the sand."

"Now, um, from what we know, the exhibits most are risk are Terror Bird Dunes, Thylacine Territory, Big Cat Climb and Miragaia Forest. Terror Bird Dunes for obvious reasons. Thylacine Territory because the Paddock is at the base of a Hill, and their paws aren't designed for climbing Trees. Big Cat Climb for the Sabre Tooth Cubs, not the first pair though, they have reached maturity now, the second pair of cubs, they haven't developed enough muscle in their legs to climb objects." Nigel said. "And finally there's Miragaia Forest, it turns out they have quite a different growth pattern to modern day animals. Over the year we have been off air, the hatchlings have only doubled in size, so say the worst does happen and the Park gets flooded, the babies would easily get washed away."

**Meanwhile, the Park's vets feel they may have made a break through.**

"Good, Good." Sarah said.

The Deputy Head Vet was stood beside a surgery table in the Vets, um, Surgery. Lay upon the table was an extremely pale Ornithomimus, not moving. A dark purple tongue drooped limply from the animal's mouth. Very slowly, the animal's chest rose and sank as it breathed. A large rubber tube wired from a piece of nearby complicated machinery connected into the animal's stomach, the actual hole itself buried under white fluffy bandages.

"Sophie and I have been analyzing the blood tests Bill and Ben brought us from the Ornithomimus." Sarah held up a container of a gooey red substance. "Unfortunately the sample they had gathered later became contaminated, so we just took her into surgery instead. If she looks a bit pale it's not because of the Illness. We had to put her under while we do more tests, and for some reason the dino's just turn that colour when they go down. The good news is now that we can study her properly; we have singled out the Virus and have been able to identify it."

"We don't know that much cure wise, but we do know that the disease is spread by Ticks that burrow deep into the scales of the Ornithomimus's. We have also learned that the ticks originally came through with the Ornithomimus through the Time Portal, only at the time they where dormant. After they awoke, the sudden change in climate had put them into a sort of state of hibernation while their bodies adapt. And then finally they awoke and this happened. So, by proxy, Nigel actually brought four Species back that day. But not after today, we need to destroy these ticks before they can mutate into anything more harmful." Sarah said, stroking the animal's neck.

"Sarah, I think we have a reply." Sophie- Sarah's assistant-said, entering the room.

"From where?" Sarah asked.

"The Bird life Sanctuary across the field. Apparently their birds have been getting infected by these never before seen ticks. I reckon they must have spread out during the windy season. Anyway, as soon as the some of the birds started to lose weight they found a cure and have sent it over to us. Only thing is, despite being so similar, Ornithomimus and Ducks aren't the same species, so we need to run some tests on the cure, just to make sure it's safe to use." Sophie said, placing a small concealed shoe boxed size package on the surgery desk.

Sarah picked up the small box. "Is this is now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's only one lot though; we have the rest of them being delivered outside. When I told them we had superbly endangered species in the Park they kind of went a bit crazy and sent over four times as more than we would actually need." Sophie said.

"Well, better safe than sorry." Sarah said, flipping the box over the read the back.

"That's what I thought. I was thinking if we can administrate this today to Lee, Shadow and Lucy, then we might be able to get them back in the Pond by either midnight or tomorrow morning." Sophie said.

Sarah put the box back down. "A bit eager to get rid of them aren't you? Doing anything tomorrow?"

Sophie blushed and tried to hide her face. "Bill's taking me for a night out tomorrow."

"Oooohh." Sarah smiled.

"Sophie and Bilious." The Camera man sang.

"Sitting in a tree." Sarah sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"First comes love."

"Then comes Marriage."

"Then comes Bobbie in a baby carriage." Bob sang, appearing in the door frame.

"Bob what are doing here? I thought you were meant to be in The Bug House." Sophie asked.

"Ah, I 'ad Jim cover my shift. I wanted to come see 'ow my little girl was doin." Bob said, walking over to the sleeping Ornithomimus.

"I'm fine Bob, but you should really focus on the Ornithomimus." Sarah said.

Bob laughed. "Oh dear me, I keep gettin older, and you two stay the same age. What did I deserve to get you two?" Bob laughed.

"Nothing, and that's the problem." Sophie said, hitting Bob on the arm.

Bob kept laughing. "Oh dear oh dear. So, 'ow's little Lucy doin? Any better?" Bob asked.

"Oh yes." Sarah said, turning very serious. "We know the virus is spread by Cretaceous ticks. The Bird sanctuary down the road has found a cure for the modern birds; we are just about to test it now to see if It's safe for the using on this girl."

"Good, Good. Well, just le' me know when you need 'er takin back, I 'ave the truck up outside." Bob said.

There was a sudden burst of static from Bob's belt. "Ya got Bob 'ere." Bob said, pulling out his familiar Walkie-talkie.

"Bob, it's Saba." His radio said. "I need somebody down at the Aquarium with a glass repair kit as soon as possible."

"Somethin' wrong Saba?" Bob asked.

"It's the Elasmosaurus tank, we have a leak, and it's spilling out water, fast." His radio replied

"Okay Saba, I'll be right over." Bob said, clipping the radio back onto his belt.

**This may sound like a problem from a Child's television show, but leaks and cracks in Aquarium glass can be very serious. **

The water poured from the crack at speed, gushing out onto the floor. Saba sighed and pressed another cloth against the thin slit. Saba was crouched down in along corridor, the sun light shone through the few windows the building had, reflecting off the pearly white walls. One wall in the corridor wasn't a wall though, but glass. Crystal clear water gently moved back and forth on the other side, small waves being created by a Generator, fitted especially for the creature that inhabited its waters.

"Okay Bob, just come quick." Saba replied, reattaching the radio to her belt.

"The Pilosaur has, um." Saba paused, applying more pressure to the crack. "Has been ramming herself against her glass."

"You see, since she arrived at the Park, she has grown rapidly. When she first arrived she was no bigger than an average man, and already she has reached the size of a big Killer Whale." Saba said.

"And as she has tired making the tank grow with her. Now she's smart though, she knows its glass, but she also knows she can break it. And she is. She keeps ramming it, which creates these." Saba gestured to the arm length slit in the wall. "And then when that happens, this happens."

Saba pointed towards the ground. Over a foot of water was splashing around on the floor, easily drowning Saba's shoes. The water spread all over the corridor, a foot at its deepest, turning it from a building to a miniature swimming pool. "This has been leaking for about a week now and nobody has noticed, because nobody ever goes down this corridor, we always go through the staff entrances to feed them, not the observation area."

"I'm trying my best now to slow down the leak, at least until Bob gets here. Once he does, we can patch this up and get on with our jobs. That is, after we have drained the corridor, which I have no idea how to do." Saba said, gesturing to the water around her.

"There she is." Saba said, her attention returning to the glass.

At that moment, a long snout shot up from behind a rock, followed by a bulky neck. The creature fully emerged itself from its hiding place, revealing it to be a great blue beast, with neck as long as a truck, its skin mottled with different shade of light blue. It briefly opened its mouth, catching a fish in its teeth covered jaws. Its fins propelled it through the water, moving like that of a Turtles. The creature did a flip, and disappeared down into of a coal-covered rock. As fast as it had appeared, it has disappeared. "Nigel reckons she as smart as a Dolphin." Saba casually remarked.

"Air breather she is, that's why the tank had to be built so it wasn't too deep. The, um, what's it called?" Saba wondered for a second. "The Eel, Phlegethontia I think Nigel called it. Well that has a same size exhibit, only it's about one tenth of the size of Catherin here. She loves it though, she has half of her tank was water, and the rest of it deep undergrowth that Nigel had planted to recreate the Carboniferous feeling. He um, also had a few generators planted in that exhibit, to recreate the same atmosphere as the Bug House. And Normal, he's lovely. He, like the rest of the animals has a hybrid exhibit. Only he shares his with some of the modern day Sea Turtles. They all get along fine. He's just like a big softy really; he loves it when you rub his throat."

"Okay Saba, I rushed over as soon as I could, Oh-My-Word!" Bobs voice echoed in the corridor. The Camera turned to show Bob stood in the door frame of the corridor, the sunlight shining into the room behind him. The water gushed into the outside world through and around Bob's feet.

"Close the door! You don't want to flood the Park!" Saba said.

"Yeah, that would be a _disaster_." Bob said closing the door, his feet slashing in the water.

"Bob, I really need you to fix this crack. Cath has been getting older and started ramming the wall. I only just found this now when I was on my way to Baryonyx Prison." Saba said, gesturing at the wall.

"No problem, move aside, I can handle it." Bob said, nosily kicking the water as he approached her.

Saba slowly stood up, keeping her hand pressed against the cloth. In one sudden movement, she pulled off the cloth and stepped back as the water erupted once again from the slit like a tap. Bob quickly collapsed down onto his knees and blocked the leak with his hand, getting soaked as he did so.

"Okay now, your normally suppose to clean it before you do this, but, its water, 'ow much cleaner can it get?" Bob asked the camera. Bob quickly placed the tool kit he was carrying down into the water. He opened the lid and pulled out a large syringe like device. He slowly lifted his hand of part of the crack, the water slowly dripping out of it as he did so. Bob pressed the syringe against the gap he had created and pushed the plunger down. Slowly and surly the water stopped leaking, as a clue-like substance filled the hole.

He lifted his hand up a smidge more and repeated the action. He did this another four times before the creak was completely sealed.

"Thar' we go." Bob said, pushing himself to his feet. He placed the syringe back into the tool kit and picked it back up.

"Well Saba, I 'ave to be off now. We 'ave a sick Ornithomimus in the surgery." Bob said.

"Okay Bob, good luck." Saba said. Saba stayed where she stood as Bob made his way over to the door, playfully kicking the water as he did.

"Oh, Bob?" Saba asked.

"Yes?" Bob asked, opening the door, allowing the water to flow free.

"How do I get rid of all this?" She asked, gesturing to the mini swimming pool.

"I 'ave no idea Saba, but it's gonna be a laugh findin out how you did it." Bob smiled, closing the door behind him.

Saba took one look around the corridor and sighed.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Park, Nigel and Luke take a moment out to watch the oncoming storm. **

"How much longer do you reckon?" Nigel asked.

"Half an hour, maybe less." Luke said.

They were walking through an open grassy meadow, with scattered rocky outcrops, and the occasionally large pile of fresh hay. It was late afternoon, and the sky was pink beneath the lowering clouds. In the distance an animal fed on one of the hay piles. The creature was well over ten feet long, with a huge bulky body, covered in thick matted brown hair. The creatures head was dwarf by an absurdly large horn sticking out of the animal's snout. The creature grunted and dived its head deeper into the food, oblivious to it's too keepers walking by.

"We are going to recap with what's going on around the park. We currently have a few sick Ornithomimus in Vets, but Bob and Suzanne are dealing with them. We also have a grumpy Terror Bird and I just got word from Saba that we almost had a completely flooded aquarium. I'm sure when this airs they will find a clip of that to add in before this." Nigel said.

"While this has been happening, me and Nigel have been sneaking around the Park, making sure all the gates are fastened, the animals all have enough high ground, and that nothings, well, not where its suppose to be." Luke said.

"Exactly, all because the weather reports indicate that we have an extremely large Storm heading towards the Park, much bigger than one we have ever experience before." Nigel said.

"And now here we are." Nigel said, stopping walking.

"Here we are." Luke repeated.

After a moment of Silence, Nigel spoke up.

"A bloke walks into an bar," Nigel began. "And he's got this six foot size crocodile under his arm. And everybody is screaming 'You can't bring that dangerous animal in here!' So, he says 'Look, it's perfectly harmless', and puts the crocodile on the bar. Opens its jaws, undoes his fly, gets out his todger out, and puts it inside the crocodile's mouth. The teeth are inches away from his, um, manhood. He picks up a glass bottle and 'BANG', smashes it over the crocs head. The Crocodile doesn't move his jaws a bit. And he goes 'See? It's perfectly harmless'. But they are still screaming 'Get it out of here now!'. So he hits the Crocodile over the head again, doesn't move its jaws an inch. He holds up the glass bottle and goes 'Look it's perfectly harmless, would anybody else want a go?' And this little old lady stands up and says 'Yeah, I'd like a go, but don't hit me over the head with a beer bottle'."

After a moment of hesitation, Luke lifted his hands up to his face and laughed silently into them. The Camera shook ever so slightly as the Camera man joined in. Luke bent down, laughing vocally now into his hands, attempting to control himself.

"What the hell Nigel?" Luke laughed. "We are in the middle of a serious moment, and then you go ahead and say that!"

More laughter as heard from behind the camera as different members of the filming team finally understood his joke, while Nigel just stood smiling, happy with their reaction.

"Oh Nigel." Luke laughed, putting his hand on Nigel's shoulder. "The only person who says 'todger' when he means ****."

The group fell deathly silent as thunder rumbled in the distance.

**Due to Global Warming, the world's weather pattern is becoming more and more random, especially in big areas of grassland, like Prehistoric Park. Prehistoric Park has witnessed a history of two storms, but neither of them, would prepare the staff for what happens tonight.**

_Two hours later..._

The Tropical rain fell in drenching sheets, hammering the see through roof of the cafeteria, roaring down the metal gutters, splashing onto the ground in a torrent. Each drop of rain on the roof sounded like a hammer on a metal pan, echoing through the room. The sky was black with thunder and lightning clouds, a strike of lighting would occasionally light up the sky. From the window the Camera was looking through, the dark forest of the Park was barely visible through the storm. In the distance, the blaring sound of a klaxon alarm echoed through the Park.

"_And this is by far the most dangerous Hurricane ever to hit the west, with wind speeds reaching up to 150 miles an hour. The murow predicts that this storm will be persistent through the night, the average level of rain being up to a foot in depth. Thank you for listening to radio seven, that is all from us tonight." _The radio spoke. Suzanne sighed, and stared out the window.

She was wearing a dark green Prehistoric Park rain coat, matching her seven works mate's coats. Herself, Saba and Bob where sat on a table in the cafeteria. The Cafeteria was a large room, complete with six long black tables, and glass roof. A potted Prostanthera cuneata was placed neatly on each table. In each corner, a black streamer came down from the roof, with the Prehistoric Park Logo printed onto it.

The table Suzanne, Bob and Saba where sat on, also had Benjamin the Thylacine and Sui the dog on, them both sat on the benches rather than the tables. On the table across from them sat Jim, Bill, Ben, Sarah and Sophie, all of them in identical clothing. In the centre between the two tables was the radio, one of the only working ones that could reach beyond the Park walls. A sudden crack of lighting from the sky above caused the Park staff to jump. Suzanne sighed again and spoke up.

"Where's Nigel?" She asked.

After a moment, somebody answered. "Somewhere out there, he and Luke took a Jeep out." Jim said.

Suzanne looked at the window. The rain looked like if it came down any harder, it would surly crack the window. To be out in it was just pour misery. And above, the rain was visibly smashing into the glass roof with great force, each drop of water hitting the glass, bouncing back up and hitting it again. The sound alone of the rain could keep somebody awake for day, each drop hitting like a brick.

Suddenly the door to the Cafeteria was flung open, and Nigel and Luke entered the room. Nigel was currently in the middle of changing his soaking wet T-shirt of a dry one, while Luke stayed in his wet cloths. "Okay, everybody gather around, this is a Prehistoric Park emergency."

Nigel went and stood in the centre of the two tables, just above the radio. One by one, the Prehistoric Park staff hoped up and gathered around him."Can everybody hear me? Can everybody see me? Good? Okay."

"As you already know we have one of the biggest hurricanes in history hitting the Park, which does danger the lives of some none-swimming animals, and can even cause some to escape. I'll start off with saying sorry, you lot are all going to get wet again. It's only started raining, and we are already getting flood water coming in. All the emergency equipment that we are likely to need can be found in the Panic Room, just below the cafeteria. We are going to need Chainsaws, Chainsaws because we will have Trees that have fallen down and gotten stuck in the exhibit fences, Rope, Helmets, shovels, Raincoats, and a lot more, which can all also be found down there." Nigel said, gesturing to the outside world.

"The one thing I really want you all to look out for though, is strikes of lighting." As if on cue, Nigel's was interrupted by a crack of lighting "It sounds like something almost impossible, but I lost a very close friend when I was young in a lighting storm, so I'm deadly serious. You notice I'm really stressed, that's because I'm used to being in this sort of situation, but you lot aren't, and being the Head of the Park makes you all my responsibility."

"So, everybody is pairing up and going out to roam the Park and check in on all the animals. Sophie and Sarah, I want you to together, Bill and Ben as usual. Jim, I want you to go with Luke. And Suzanne, you and Bob are with me. I want everybody to remember to be careful."

**Hurricanes; deadly and destructive, which is made worse when they hit a zoo with the only surviving members of species left. On the bright side though, they are great for cleaning roads and rivers. **

"_Right now,"_ Nigel shouted over the rain. "_Right now we are going to open the Park gates. It should help drain some of the water out, because if you look, we are already flooding." _

Nigel, Suzanne and Bob where all sat uncomfortably squashed together in a roof-less Jeep heading through a river, with Bob driving. The water already reached up to the tires, almost completely drowning them. The rain fell in heavy drops, painfully pounding into the group's skull and shoulders. Giant water pellets hit the camera like a snow storm, whilst a small light shone from behind it, temporally lighting Nigel's face as he spoke. The brown river rushed furiously down the path, slowing Nigel's Jeep almost to a halt. As the Jeep moved, many signs pointing to different sections of the Park passed and soon it became clear, this wasn't a river, but the Main Road in and out of the Park.

"_This river we are on now, it isn't even a river it's actually the main road around the park!"_ Nigel shouted.

"_Bob! How much further do we have left?"_ Suzanne yelled.

Bob took one hand off the steering wheel and pointed ahead. "Not _much further, if it wasn't for the rain, you could see it now with the 'eadlights!_" He shouted.

"_We are going to be up all night doing this Unfortuanly, but, it's something you have to get used to when working at a zoo. Most of the animals now like Tyrannosaurus and Ceratosaurus should be fine, it's the smaller ones we have to worry about!"_ He shouted.

Soon, Bob's words became true as the solid concrete wall of the Park materialized in the Jeep's head lights. Bob moved his hand off the steering wheel and put the car into park, not that this made any visual reference. The rain came down just as hard, if not even more painfully now they where stationary. Nigel bent over and hit Suzanne and Bob on the shoulders. "_I'm going in! Wish me luck!"_ He shouted.

Suzanne bent forward, cupped Nigel's cheek and gave him a long kiss. She separated from him and said 'Good Look', but it sounded like a whisper.

Bob patted Nigel on the back and yelled, _"Don't expect that from me, good luck." _

Nigel smiled at this and turned. He held his breath and dive bombed into the rushing water. After a moment, he returned to the surface, the powerful water reaching up to his chest. He forcefully and slowly began to push himself through the water, which was threatening to send him spiralling back into the Park at any moment. Suzanne encouraged him and leaned forward, patting him on the shoulder. He turned to her and gave her a thumps up, still soldiering on. Grabbing the front of the car bonnet as a handle; he lugged himself past the Car and grabbed the wooden handles of the Park gates. Nigel clearly took a deep breath and pushed the handles. A raging torrent of water came pouring out of the gap he was creating, the dirty water puppling him in the face as he did so. Nigel began to struggle, as the doors where far too heavy for him to move alone, never mind the extra weight of all the water.

Then, Bob sprang into action. He turned the key and the Jeep sprang into life, the sound of the engine blending with the rain. In the sky there was a sudden crack, followed by a flash of light as the storm mowed down everything that stood in its way. Slowly, Nigel's Jeep began to move against the newly formed river. Nigel pushed with all his might, unable to move the doors an inch more. Then, the Jeep made contact with the door beside Nigel, this one getting pushed a lot easier than Nigel's. As the doors moved, the torrent being created between became stronger than ever, forcing Nigel to release the door, sending him spiralling painfully into the side of the Jeep. Suzanne's hand shot out and grabbed Nigel's rain coat, pulling him back into the Jeep. Nigel turned and grabbed the door frame, pulling himself out of the river and falling into the back of the jeep. He grabbed his chest and gasped in pain. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

"_Nigel! Are you okay!"_ Suzanne yelled over the storm.

"_No."_ He weased. "_My ribs, they're cracked."_

Suzanne turned to back to Bob. _"Bob, you need to turn the car around. Nigel cracked his ribs when he hit the jeep; I need to get him to the surgery!"_ She shouted into his ear.

"_NOT THA' LOUD IF YOU PLEASE!"_ Bob shouted back.

"_Let me open tha gate, and then we'll take 'im." _Bob shouted. Bob put the Jeep back into park and undid his seat belt.

Grabbing the front of the wind shield, he stood up on the slippery seats of the Jeep and swung one leg over the windshield. With a heave he did so with the other one too. Sticking his hands out for balance, Bob began to slowly make his way over the slippery surface of the bonnet and over to the door. His shoe squeaked on the wet metal as he stepped forward, his arms reaching out for the door. Within another step, Bob reached the door, and with a grunt of frustration, he forced it open, the second one being pulled mechanically open by the first. The sudden movement of the door cause a large wave to shoot up and hit Bob, which sent him stumbling backwards, but keeping his balance. Bob turned back to Suzanne and swung his legs over the windshield.

"_Where we off too now?" _He asked cheerfully.

**A lot of the Park's smaller animal will naturally get more affected by the powerful winds and high water banks, the Thylacine's in particular. **

"These guys are in serious danger." Sophie said.

Sophie and Sarah where stood together in an open clearing surrounded by Ulmus procera trees. The ground, which was normally littered in broken twigs and fallen leaves, was replaced by a small muddy stream, completely covering their shoes. The sky above them had not yet turned to night, but inside was covered in deep gray clouds. Breaking the surface of the water where a pair of dirty logs, ones that hadn't been there earlier today. There was something more though, a shivering animal camouflaged onto the log. The creature was small, no bigger than a dog, its fur covered in black and brown mud making it matted and sticky. There wasn't a trace original pattern under the mud. The animal lay on the log with its paws over its eyes, shielding them from the rain.

"Thylacine's they are called." Sarah said beside her, whom was also wearing a Prehistoric Park rain coat. "Small marsupials, they normally protect themselves by going to high ground. Unfortuanly this area of the Park is most flat terrain, which didn't give them much chance to escape the water either. Luckily though, as you have noticed the storm is a lot more relaxed here than it is in other areas of the Park. We don't even have the rain, just the flood caused by it."

Sophie bent down and picked up the shivering animal, cradling it in her arms. The creature seemed to react to this, and buried its nose in between her breasts, attempting to steal her body heat. Sophie sighed in sympathy and stroked the animals mud covered back. A second later, Sarah bent down, half of her body disappearing form the view of the camera. She returned a moment letter holding open a red pet carrier. Sophie gently placed the muddy creature into the cage, which was the closed and paced off screen. Sophie then stepped aside, revealing another two mud-covered animals lay shivering upon a bench that was previously blocked from site.

Sophie and Sarah both bent down and picked up these two animals, both of the creatures having similar reactions to the first one, attempting to steal the girl's body heat. Without even actually being able to feel the creature's temperature, it was obvious they were extremely cold, extremely cold and scared. Another two Pet carriers where placed on the ground face up, which there then opened by the girl blond girls. They both placed the freezing animals into the containers. "That's a good boy." Sarah said.

"Just look at them, covered in mud, and resulting to hiding in and on top of logs. We have to try and ferret them out of their hiding places and do a head count. So far we have seven, three of the original generation and four pups. Saba has Benjamin with her, so we aren't counting him when we say there are still ten left to find, and most of them are pups." Sophie told the camera.

"Sophie we have another two in here." Sarah said, who was crouched down in the water looking inside a log.

"I'll go check this one." Sophie ran over to the original log.

Sarah placed one hand on the rim of the hollow log, and reach one hand in, attempting the grab one of the beasts. With a sudden jolt, she caught one and pulled it out. This one was a lot smaller than the other three, probably being the runt of the litter, but yet the dirt and water level on it equally matched that of its companions. The dog-like creature struggled in Sarah's hand as she placed him into another container, clearly not wanting to go back into another concealed space.

"I can't see any in here, they must have found where else to hide." Sophie said standing up. Sophie picked up the three containers and disappeared off the screen, returning not a second letter with empty hands.

Sarah made another grab and pulled out a much larger, fully grown Thylacine. She cradled it with both arms, which reacted warmly to this and placed its head on her shoulder and whimpered. "I know, I know." She sympathized, placing this one in another pet carrier.

Once the creature's container was moved off screen, Sarah looked at the camera with her hands on her hips.

"Once we have them all, we are talking the lot of them to the cafeteria. It's the only place that still has central heating is it, as it isn't made out of hay. That's where we are taking all of the rescued animals." Sarah told the camera.

"Sarah! I think I found the rest of them!" Sophie's voice came from off screen.

The screen turned to show that Sophie had reached the tree line, and was currently pulling two more pups out of a tall tree.

"Hold on! I'll help!" Sarah ran over to the Tree Line, the camera following her. Two hands appeared from behind the camera holding open a pet carrier. Sophie walked up to the camera and places the two pups in the same container. After she did so the lid was snapped shut and the container disappeared from the screen. Sophie turned back to go help Sarah, just as Sarah pulled an adult and a child from the Tree. "Can you grab the last one?" She asked, gesturing towards the Tree.

Sarah quickly did a penguin walk through the water and walked off screen with the Thylacine's, presuming putting them in another container. A second later, she returned just as Sophie pulled the last animal from the tree. The Camera moved backwards, revealing a 15 box high pile of red pet carrier boxes. "Okay, now that we have them all, we are going to take them over to the cafeteria, where we can get them cleaned up." Sarah said, appearing back on the screen.

After the last animal was placed in a container, they each pulled the pile apart, and each with a customary heave, took half of the boxes into their arms.

"They are _heavy_ aren't they?" Sarah groaned, her knees buckling under the pressure.

"Yeah, lets go." Sophie said, struggling to take a step forward.

"Why do we need to-WOAH!" Sarah collapsed into the ground as it gave away beneath her feet.

Sarah had obviously stood in mud, which had swallowed her whole left leg completely, right up to her waist. Sarah looked around briefly, shocked, before trying to wiggle her leg free. Sophie began to laugh and offered her fallen workmate her hand. Balancing the Thylacine's on one knee, she took the hand and pulled herself out of the newly formed hole. The hole that had been formed was quickly filled in again by the murky water. Sarah shook her leg, attempting to clean her leg of the mud, and failing. "You aren't supposed to be the one getting rescued." Sophie laughed.

**Due to all the fresh water suddenly being added to the Park, it's cleaning out all of the old murky exhibits, which one of the Park's inhabitants is finding very enjoyable**.

"_And, um, here we have the Deinosuchus_!" Jim shouted.

Jim and new Prehistoric park employee, Luke, where both stood on a long suspended rope bridge. Jim and Luke both had the slimly rope grasped in their hands, and where both looking below the bridge, at what used to be a lovely tropical area for the Crocodiles, made up of small waterfalls and rock pools, but was now a large dull, grey lake. Below them, the head of an impossibly enormous Crocodile had broken the surface of the water, and was now relaxing as the rain hit its armour plated skin. The animal's snout was as long as Jim was tall, jagged teeth showing all the way down. Jim leaned back from the rope and turned to the camera, briefly wincing as the powerful rain hit him in the eye.

"_The wet_ _season is when Modern day Crocodiles like to move around and check out new territories, and apparently the same applies for our friend here. So many of crocodiles natural rhythms comes from the seasons, mating, nesting, marking territories, everything like that all is all homed by the Tropical Storm." _Jim pointed at the rain and then down at the happy animal.

Just then, Jim was nudged by Luke, who then shouted '_Tell them about your you-know-what!_'

"_It was a night like this, and there was another flood, but nowhere near as bad as this. During this flood, you could only tell it was a flood in certain parts of the Park, that's how calm it was. This happened at the time we where off air, and I was given the duty of cleaning out the Deinosuchus Paddock. And now, at this time, we didn't know that she becomes a lot more active during the rainy season. Snuck up on me from behind she did. I lost my foot that night. That's the entire reason why we are here, to make sure nothing like that happens again with anybody else!"_ He shouted.

"_He's got a false foot, how cool is that?" _Luke shouted, gesturing with one hand to Jim's left foot, and using the other to make a rock 'n' roll symbol.

"_Yes, it's very cool." _Jim agreed.

A sudden jolt of movement came from Jim and Luke as there was a loud crack and a sky momentarily light up. "I _utterly hate lighting, scares the **** out of me_." Luke yelled, watching the skies.

"_Anyway."_ Jim yelled. "_Back to this big guy. He's at what we call a flow point. The Park was specially designed so if there ever was a flood, most of the water would get redirected here, as you can probably tell, as the rest of the park isn't under ten feet of water, and this lot is..."_

"_What we are also here looking for is called 'Flood debris'. Flood debris gets washed up against fences, something as small as a broken branch can build up to the point where a solid barrier can bend or even completely fall down. And as you can imagine, it would be pretty bad if a fence went down in this paddock, especially with most of the park flooded." _Luke shouted.

**The biggest possible disaster to happen in a hurricane, or at least in the case of Prehistoric Park is an animal being harmed, or worse, killed.**

"_You see know_," Ben shouted. "Some_ of the, I'm sorry, you're probably getting a headache now._ _Anyway, some of the fence's in Prehistoric Park have much larger animals in, means they can place the bars further apart, which allows flood debris to flow through, but then they have smaller dinosaurs like the Dryosaurus, all of it gets stuck up and has to be removed by hand."_

Ben, and his fellow red head, Bill, where stood beside a waist high wooden fence. The other side of the fence was a colourful rocky forested area, where a break in the foliage allowed you to see that the forest opened out into a field of what was probably at one time grass, or maybe ferns, but now just a shallow grey lake. Bill and Ben's side of the fence was the same, flooded and now rather ugly. Hard rain pelted down into the newly made river, splashing up and wetting Ben and Bill, more than they already where. The low current of the grey river was pressing fallen branches and uprooted plants against the paddock wall.

Bill bent down and grasped an up-rooted Prostanthera cuneata and casually threw it over the fence.

"_We can't risk it getting stuck, because if it all gathers up into one place, it could cause the fence to collapse under its weight."_ Bill yelled over the rain, throwing a branch over the fence.

"_If you look over there."_ Ben pointed towards the trees. _"Then you can probably see the Dryosaurus, we had no clue they could climb trees, should have seen it when we got here, thought they had all escaped." _

The Camera zoomed in past Ben, and sure enough, moving in the high branches of the tree, was a barely visible dark green lizard, stood on a branch like a baboon. The darkness of the night sky didn't allow the camera to get a good view of the animal, but a good enough one to know it was there.

"_We are racing to do this as fast as we can. We just got radioed from Bob; he's at the Nigel's Bungalow and he wants us to go to the cafeteria vet. And we really want to get this finished before we do go_." Bill shouted over the pouring rain.

"_From what we heard, the worst part of the storm is near the Park entrance, because it's a slope. Bob mentioned that Nigel had the water up to his chest and we only have it up to our shins."_ Ben yelled.

"_What we really need to be careful for is-"_ Just then, lighting struck again, _too close_. Ben and Bill both dived into the water as the sky light up, and a monumental bolt of light blue electricity collided with a nearby Ulmus procera tree. The lighting materialized in the sky bearing a resemblance to Human vines, twisting and turning at every opportunity. The Tree light up blue with a booming crack, its bark splinted and its leaves flew off in all directions. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving a heavily burnt tree in its path.

Slowly, Bill and Ben grasped the fence and pulled themselves up from the small river, as soaking as ever.

"_That was way too close!"_ Bill yelled.

"_Come on."_ Ben shouted over the rain_."We will have to finish this letter; it's far dangerous, Nigel said to avoid all lighting if possible."_

**Meanwhile in Nigel's Bungalow, Bill and Ben weren't the only people to see the lighting.**

"Nigel, tha' Dryosaurus Paddock jus' by tha lighting." Bob said, looking through the binoculars.

The group where back in Nigel's scruffy Bungalow, only this time occasional drops of rain dripped through the hay roof. Bob stood by the solid banister, with on hand resting on it, and the other using the binoculars to look out into the outside world. Nigel lay on his own now-empty desk, a bandaged rapped heavily around his bare chest. "As long as it didn't hit anything important." He weased.

"Nah, I think it just got a Tree." Bob turned, placing the binoculars on Nigel's desk and sitting down.

"Right, Bob, help me up, we need to go back out." Nigel asked, offering his hand.

"No you don't!" Suzanne snapped, entering the room.

"Sui!" Nigel smiled, dropping the hand now off the desk.

A small brindle dog ran into the room the room at speed. She quickly manoeuvred her way through Suzanne's legs and under Bob's chair, before jumping up onto Nigel's desk with him. Nigel smiled and stroke the dogs temple. "Who's a good girl?" He whispered.

"Righ', Suzanne, I understand Nigel needs to stay 'ere. But I really should be goin'." Bob said, standing up.

"No you don't!" Suzanne snapped again.

"While we are here, Nigel can rest and stay dry, and you can get Radio call's if you're needed. What happens if a bridge collapses with Benjamin on it? They are going to radio the closet signal, and because we are the only place that still has it, they will radio us." Suzanne stressed.

"Something gives me the impression that you don't actually want to go back out Suzanne." Nigel commented.

"Well can you blame me? You're injured, Sui's Ill and it's raining bricks!" Suzanne snapped again.

"'Ey guys the Titanosaurs are goin past." Bob said, his view returning to the outside.

The Camera moved slightly and zoomed in, and low and behold Bob was right, the Titanosaur herd was lumbering across the nearly road. There were six animals, each the size of a house. The Titanosaurs moved in unhurried silence through the powerful rain, never looking toward the bungalow or attempting the seek shelter. At one point, a smaller member of the herd stopped to lap water from a deeper puddle in the already flooded road, and then moved on.

"I thought you said they were sticking to their paddock?" Suzanne asked.

"Those are the little ones; these are the original ones Nigel got from the cretaceous. They split into two 'erds a few weeks ago." Bob informed her.

"What happened? They had an argument?" Nigel asked.

Bob laughed lightly at this.

"Where is Benjamin by the way?" Bob asked.

"Saba took him down to the Bug House. She wanted to check none of the glass had been cracked." She said.

"Oh, good, good." Bob nodded.

"How is Penny anyway Bob?" Nigel asked, referencing to Bob's pet Platypus.

"Oh she's fine, stayin' at 'ome with the wife-just stayin' at 'ome." Bob said sadly.

Suzanne gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You can talk about her with us you know." Suzanne informed him.

Bob sighed. "No, no, no. I'm fine."

"Come on Bob, we are your friends." Nigel joined.

Bob hesitated for a moment. "L-Later, when the cameras are off."

Suzanne gave him a sad smile and changed subject.

"Like I say, you just need another hour or so for the swelling to go down." Suzanne turned to Nigel.

"Thank you." Nigel said.

Sui let out a long wine and lay down beside Nigel, resting her head on his shoulder. "Good girl." He smiled.

"Well." Bob stood up. "I have to meet Bill and Ben in the cafeteria.

"Hold on, I'll come with you." Nigel was struggling to get up.

"No! You have to stay here and rest!" Suzanne snapped.

"Please Suzanne? I'll stay there once I get there, we can take Sui." He asked.

Suzanne sighed. "Bob, help me get him up."

**There was something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time had left behind.**

**But we are able to bring them back. So that extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**The Park is now complete, and a total of Twenty eight species have been rescued from extinction. **

**But today, marks the start of the Park's new adventure**

**Join us as the Park staff deal with the everyday problems of dealing with so many, extinct, animals**

**Welcome back, to Prehistoric Park**

"Hello there." Nigel smiled.

Nigel was sat upon the cafeteria bench, beside him a sat dog-like creature. The creature was small, no bigger than a dog, its fur covered in black and yellow strips, like a tiger. Nigel lifted his hand and trailed it down the odd creature back, which it reacted to by lying down, its head resting on his lap.

On the table just across from Nigel, Bob and Suzanne were sat together, surrounded by seventeen more of the dog-like animals, stroking and petting them. Bob sat on the table with on pup asleep in his lap, and others resting their head on him, while others curled up behind him, resting their backs on his own. Suzanne sat on the bench, with two of the animals curled up at her feet, one sat up in front of her as she scratched her chin, and the rest sleeping on the bench.

Not too far behind Nigel, Bob, Suzanne and the Thylacine's sat Jim and Luke, I say sat, I actually mean lying beside one another on the table. Lay sleeping between the two was a large animal. The creature was about seven and a half foot long, the size of a small Komodo dragon. It was white with green strips. It had a lizards head and long snout, a pair of strong bird-like legs, all balanced out by a tail as long as its body. It had a pair of smaller limbs, which were pressed against the animals own chest. Its chest slowly moved up and down as it breathes.

"Do you reckon we should wake them, tell them they have a visitor?" Nigel asked, clearly assumed by the dinosaur.

"You mean they don't know?" Suzanne smiled.

"_No,_ Bill and Ben just dropped 'im of didn' they. Don' know why they bothered 'avin in. Too smart Nigel, ya shouldn't have brought 'im back." Bob said.

"I didn't Bob, he snuck into the back of the Jeep, remember? He made you let everything escape." Nigel smiled.

"I'm sorry Nigel." Bob shook his head. "My memory is goin'."

Nigel laughed lightly.

"Well, I think it's finally to time to say good bye now. The Camera is running out of footage memory, and as we can't go across the Park to get more, we are going to have to sign off." Nigel said.

"Over the Past six years, you have been following us from the day I rescued Theo to the day the Baryonyx broke out. And now, the Park is complete, this isn't the end of Prehistoric Park though, but the start of a brand new adventure! Animals all over the Park are causing trouble; escaping, catching Illnesses, attacking each other, the list goes on." Nigel paused.

"I don't think catchin' an Illness can be classed as causing trouble, it's more like a cry for help really." Bob laughed.

"Prehistoric Park will never be a 'normal' wildlife sanctuary. Animals that haven't walked the earth in millions of years, walk again. From the terrifying Tyrannosaurus Rex, to the harmless Arthropleura, to the giant Quetzalcoatlus. Animals that have no idea where they are, or what century they are in. Animals that react in disastrous ways to things we see on the average day. Animals that are, let's face it, pretty cool." Nigel smiled.

"Nigel, running out." The Camera man said.

"Well, make sure to join us next time, see you later!" Nigel smiled.

"Bye!" Suzanne waved into the camera.

"Tarar!" Bob smiled.

A scream echoed through the cafeteria as Luke and Jim awoke.

**Next time...**

**We, follow Nigel as he returns to an oh-so-familiar location, and go back stage at one of his Wildlife Documentaries **

_*Shot of Nigel walking through the forest he caught the Microraptor's in*_

**And with Nigel absent from the Park, that leaves Jim to deal with the Park's, less corporative residents. **

_*Shot of a Becklespinax walking happily through the Park*_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's been a while since I promised this sequel Series. Makes it seem more real though doesn't it?<strong>

**For starters, I have to thank Sora-Temple for the idea of Saba and the Aquarium.**

**In fact, that's it really.**

**No it isn't! As you may have noticed, my style of writing has undergone some changes, as well as many other things, like Bob's accent for example.**

**I would really, really like to know what you think of this new style, and of this episode itself, so, please leave a Review!**

**Reviews are welcome, whether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**Thank you for reading, see you next episode!**


End file.
